


Their Own World

by atutsie



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Cussing, Desk Sex, F/M, FemHijikata, PWP, Rough Sex, mentions of Male Mitsuba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atutsie/pseuds/atutsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She clung to him; needing him to her life. He was her way of escaping from reality, more potent than any other drugs that ripped away your sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Own World

**Author's Note:**

> I...seriously never thought a day would come that I'd be able to write a PWP.

Heavy grunts echoed in the faculty room, the desks harshly creaked as wet flesh slapped against each other creating a synchronized melody, breaking the stillness of the place. Hot breaths mingled in the cold breeze of dusk.

Gintoki raised Toshiko's bottom getting a better angle to thrust inside her, sucking harder into her hardened nipple. She buckled her quivering legs deeper into his waist, same with her fingers; raking her nails into his scalp. She pulled him closer, urging him to do more.

"Harder." she begged in between her pants, " _Please._ Fuck me hard―"

Her loud moan roared in the room, leaving her words hanging in the air. It always pleased his ears to no end hearing her sounds filled with nothing but lust, more so that it was him who elicit such melody. He rammed himself into the depths of her.

Being gentle would only torment her, what she wanted was for him to be rough; rougher than all the times they had done this.

Because only at times like this, where euphoria had taken over everything in her can she forget.

And she needed this fleeting ecstasy today more than ever, the day that marked one year since she lost her everything.

_‘Mitsuba-san is dead’_

He remember how lifeless her eyes were as she stared at him; how she spoke them with nonchalance masking how shattered she was inside, so helpless it couldn’t be fixed anymore.

She struggled to build her defenses, to appear strong in front of everyone else.

And Gintoki could only go along with her pathetic lies.

Gintoki stared at her flushed face through his lashes, his lips still latched onto her breast. She looked so vulnerable beneath him, desperate for something that only he could give her.

It began as a one-time request, Gintoki thought.

 _‘I want to forget.’_ She told him one day, her eyes piercing through his red ones, _‘Fuck me.’_

_‘Y’know that wouldn’t help you.’_ He replied.

 _‘Even for just a couple of hours. I want to forget.’_ Her eyes begged to him, _‘Please.’_

He knew it was mostly his fault using her moment of weakness to his advantage. He had the more logical mind that time. Yet he still succumb to her senseless request. There was a pang of guilt, but a bigger part of him wanted this.

Then it turned into a routine. Every day after classes, it would be their sacred time; losing themselves into their own world filled with _bodily_ desires.

She clung to him; _needing_ him to her life. He was her way of escaping from reality, more potent than any other drugs that ripped away your sanity.

Gintoki pulled away the hand her mouth, because he wanted her to scream for him, scream until she lose her voice. He bunched up her skirt guiding her finger to her clit. She sobbed out of pure pleasure as he steered her thumb to press it, relentlessly with unrepressed force.

“ _Fuck._ ” She grunted, “Shit― Yes.”

Gintoki knew better than falling for a girl who was head over heels to someone else. He had every day reminding him how he could never have her, seeing her practicing in the school’s Dojo after school from his office. She had always looked at Mitsuba like he was her world, and no one can trespass there. They always had this air of long maintained intimacy and it was suffocating him.

He knew it would never end well in his part. Yet he still did.

And he must be some fucked up masochist to even befriend that guy she loved. Hell, he even became the best friend of said guy.

All because he wanted to stay closer to her. To know her better. To at least be a part of their world, even when he could only stand on its entrance.

After all, he was the fucking third wheel.

All the while torturing himself as he witnessed their ever growing love for each other.

And his ever growing unrequited love for her.

He could feel something building up in the pit of his stomach, he knew he was getting near; same with her as he felt her walls clenching around him. He took off his mouth from her breast, only to slam them in her mouth. He kissed her hard; tongues lapping with teeth grinding, breathy moans muffled inside their mouths. He increased the pace of his thrusts.

She pulled away from the kiss; catching her breath. She gazed at his red eyes, yet he knew she was looking beyond him.

She cupped his face, squeezing him between her hands, "I― love you." she rasped.

She dragged his lips to hers and kissed him again.

"I love you too." he replied in between their kisses.

She shuddered, gasping as she arched her back; reaching her climax. He kissed her neck and sloppily sucked on her skin just to leave more marks of him. After a few more hard thrusts, he spilled himself inside her.

She hugged him, breathing heavily as she leaned on his shoulder, "I will― always love you, Mitsuba-san."

“I know.” He smiled, flipping her on the desk; snaking his finger down to her wet core, while his other hand opened her mouth; entering two fingers inside, “So, are we up for another round?” he whispered huskily, kissing her nape. She nodded, and he smirked at her.

He would always be the third wheel even when Mitsuba is gone forever.

And he didn’t mind, because now this moment; this world belonged to them alone.


End file.
